The Story of PengZhaoKai
by Bei-Zhen-Si
Summary: Okay, this is my first attempt at a good fiction. An assassin tracks Inuyasha and his friends. But will she be able to complete the job? And will Inuyasha be able to resist her? This has OCness, malemale romance, awesome fights, and it gets graphic!
1. Chapter 1

Peng-Zhao-Kai

By: Bei-Zhen-Si

Za Irikuchi (The Approach)

The wind whistled through the trees sending chills up her arms and back. She stood completely still, blending into the darkness with such perfection, even the light from the bright half-moon couldn't reveal her form. Her eyes constantly swept the empty meadow in front of her, just beyond the trees. She was undetectable, deadly, and very good at her job. The absolute image of a perfect and dangerous assassin.

Very suddenly, she dropped into a crouch, her hands reaching for her Katana swords. She silently drew one and stuck it in her mouth. The other two were in her hands in the blink of an eye. As she watched, four figures emerged from the forest on the other side of the meadow.

They were accompanied by a Youkai (a.k.a. Two-Tail; a kind of giant cat with two tails, are capable of changing size) named Kirara pulling a cart with a child in it behind. Thankfully, the wind was blowing her way, so if any of them had sensitive noses, they were unable to smell her. The breeze carried some of their conversation towards her.

"Inuyasha, I don't feel safe in this meadow," one of the figures said. The voice belonged to sixteen-year-old Kagome, the reincarnated form of a priestess named Kikyou. She was of medium height with black hair falling down between her shoulder blades. " It's too exposed. Anyone could be watching us." As she said this, she pulled her cloak closer around her as though it would protect her.

The person she was presumably talking to, a tall youth with silver hair that flowed down his back, dog ears, pointed teeth, a Tetsusaiga sword, and unnaturally sharp nails; a ½ dog demon, replied testily, "Kagome, how many times have I told you; if I can't smell anybody, then there ain't nobody there!"

"I know!" she replied worriedly, "but I'm still getting the creeps."

"Yeah Inuyasha," said another young man. He was also moderately tall, with short black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His right hand was covered by dark purple cloth held in place by a ring. The hand was also encircled by what appeared to be a pearl necklace. In his other hand, he carried a monk's staff. "The whole meadow reeks of dark magic. Maybe we should stick to the forest tonight."

Inuyasha actually growled this time, his lips pulling back into a feral snarl.

"Shut up Miroku! If you're so worried, why don't you cast a protection spell around us?" he yelled aggressively.

"Geez Inuyasha, calm down!" said the fourth figure, a girl about Miroku's height. She was carrying a Hiraikotsu (Giant boomerang). "Miroku's just giving his opinion. He has good intentions" She turned to Miroku. "I'm starting to think that protection spell is a good idea though. Would you mind casting it now?"

"I don't know Sango," he said hesitantly, "it takes a lot of energy…"

"Yeah Miroku. Please cast it!" The speaker was the child in the cart, Shippo, a fox demon. He seemed to be unnaturally nervous.

"Well, all right. But only 'cause Inuyasha is being so bad-tempered and it actually might do us some good."

He mumbled in an unknown language for about a minute before saying, "Okay, it's set."

The girl watching them in the forest snarled in frustration. She had not anticipated having to deal with a monk's protective spell. And it seemed that the same monk had a wind tunnel in his hand.

"_This might seriously complicate things."_ She thought. _"No matter. I will dispose of them easily enough." _And then, she smiled. It was a smile completely devoid of warmth or joy. It was the smile of a predator.

She began to creep silently towards the group. They had their backs to her, trying to light a fire. As she crept into the meadow, a ray of moonlight hit her face. What was revealed was disturbing and, if anything else, scary.

Her face had once been beautiful, anyone could see that. But now, it was mangled, scarred beyond repair. Two long scars stretched from the top left of her face, to the bottom right. Three slashes ran diagonally along her right cheek. A knotted scar ran the left side of her face, curving around her eyebrow, all the way down to her chin. And last, there was a large purple scar cutting through her left eyebrow down to the middle of her left cheek.

But just as quickly as it had been revealed, her face was pulled into the safety of the shadows. She ran quietly to a large boulder that was barely three yards from where all of the people were sitting. Once in the shelter of its shadow, she removed the sword from her mouth and began to mutter in the same language as Miroku.

After about a minute or so, she heard Miroku exclaim, "Holy shit!"

"What?" everyone else cried in unison.

"The spell's gone! I didn't undo it though, it just disappeared!"

All of them immediately reached for any and all weapons that they possessed. Kagome pulled a bow and a quiver of arrows from underneath her cloak. Inuyasha drew his sword. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu. Miroku gripped his staff in both hands. Shippo hid under Kirara's tails.

The girl behind the rock smirked in anticipation.

"_They have no idea what they're up against." _She thought smugly.

Za Batsu (The Attack)

The girl shoved the third sword back into her mouth, checked that all of her various concealed knives and other weapons of the sort were all in place and crouched even lower as she powered up.

Usually when a being powers up, there's a bright light emanating from them and the resulting power spin-offs are strong enough to lift rocks into the air. However, this particular assassin had learned how to conceal her power emissions so that even when she was powering up in broad daylight, no one would be able to tell.

As she powered up, her ears grew longer and pointy like an elf's. Next, her nails turned silver and became sharp like Inuyasha's. Then, her eyes turned from their natural chocolate color to red cat's eyes. Last, her canine teeth (top and bottom) grew longer and possessed the sharpness of a knife. Her transformation complete, she dashed out from behind the boulder and all hell proceeded to break loose…literally.

As she ran out from the shelter of the boulder, she made three well-aimed swings at Miroku, who was closest. All three hit their mark with dangerous precision. Miroku collapsed, blood running from three wounds on his shoulder, stomach, and leg.

"_One down, five to go…no sweat." _The assassin thought with vindictive pleasure.

"Down boy!" she yelled as Inuyasha tried to attack her. This was effective seeing as he was half dog."Stay…don't speak!" she finished with a satisfied smile as she watched him struggling on the ground. She then turned to face Sango, who was the next closest target.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Sango yelled as she drew her arms back to throw her Hiraikotsu.

"Ok." Smiled the assassin as she complied, thrusting up with her head as the Hiraikotsu sped over her.

The intended effect was indeed achieved. The sword in her mouth sliced right through the giant boomerang successfully cutting it in half. The two pieces fell on either side of her with a resounding _thud_. Even as they settled in the grass, she was already moving. Two seconds later, Sango lay in the grass too with a huge bruise on her forehead, which had been derived from a lightning-fast rabbit punch, courtesy of the assassin.

"_This is even easier than I thought." _She said with pleasure as she deflected Kagome's arrows and tripped her. Kagome hit the ground hard, smacking her head on a rock that lay hidden in the grass. Yet another one down for the count.

"Hey you!" yelled Shippo, "I bet you won't deal so easy with Fox Fire!" Having said this, he proceeded to emit blue flames from his body.

The assassin stared for a moment then dropped her swords, including the one in her mouth. Completely taken aback, Shippo stopped letting out his Fox Fire and unconsciously took a step back. The girl looked at him for another moment then raised her right arm to shoulder height and flicked her hand sharply up. A mountain of fire and rock burst out of the ground right in front of Shippo!

"AARRGGHH!" he yelled, right before they came crashing down on him.

"_Now for the Youkai…she shouldn't be too hard."_ Thought the girl. _"I'd better save the demon for last. He could prove…useful." _This last thought was coupled with an evil smile.

She spat orange flames at Kirara, making the Two-Tail flinch away from the uncomfortable heat. It snarled at her and slide out its claws with an ominous _sshhhiicck. _Surprisingly, so did the girl, except her nails became as long as her forearm and were steel silver. She crouched into a classic Pai-Shou stance; close to the ground and arms raised in a neutral position. With the arms like this, they can easily be moved to attack or defend depending on the situation.

"C'mon kitty!" purred the girl in a singsong voice. " Come to me to die!"

Kirara lowered her body to the ground and twitched her tail. Then, without warning, she sprang at the girl. Anyone else would not have had time to react and would have been killed. But this girl was an _assassin_, she was supposed to be better than most people. She had to be, or else her targets might gain an advantage.

As the cat had sprung, the girl had twisted and leaped so that she spun right underneath the beast. As she passed under her, she raked her nails along the inside of all four of the cat's legs, cutting the tendons and muscles ultimately rendering its legs useless.

She stood up and collected her swords, taking her own sweet time just so she could make Inuyasha even angrier. Anger and rage can blind people to what needs to be done and usually makes people make fatal mistakes. The assassin was counting on Inuyasha's anger to blind him and make him slip-up. But, what she wasn't counting on was him transforming too.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokunai Tatakai (Internal Struggle)

Since the female assassin had been completely focused on defeating the other members of Inuyasha's group, she had neglected to make sure that she took away Inuyasha's power to transform. This, as you can probably tell, was a huge mistake. However, it is well fitted seeing as, the bigger a person's intelligence, strength, ego, etc. the bigger the fall.

When she had finished gloating over her quick victory and had stopped gathering everyone's' weapons, she turned to face Inuyasha. He was still lying on the ground fighting for all he was worth to get loose of the enchantments that forced him to obey her commands. She stood over him, a small smile stretching the numerous scars on her face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" she said smugly, circling Inuyasha. "A half Youkai that cannot, for the life of him, get up to save his friends or himself. How pathetic."

"SHUT UP!" roared Inuyasha.

"Ooh, dearie me! I seem to have touched a nerve." She said, her smile becoming more amused by the second.

"YOU BITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Inuyasha, attempting to bite her foot as she passed by his face.

"Now, now honey, we can't have any of this, now can we?" She stopped circling and crouched down so that she could look directly in Inuyasha's eyes. "You seem like an unruly little boy to me. You must be taught respect." She paused and an evil look came over her face making her already fearsome face look even scarier. "And I believe that suffering should be your teacher."

"DON'T YOU LAY ONE FILTHY FINGER ON MY FRIENDS YOU FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE!" screamed Inuyasha, his face reddening with anger.

A delighted smile spread across the girl's face. "Why my darling! What a brilliant idea! I was, of course, planning on torturing you instead, but this incredible brain wave of yours is even better!"

Inuyasha began to howl, struggling even more fiercely against the hated magic that bound him in place. "NO!" he yelled, "PLEASE!" his voice cracked.

"Why Inuyasha my darling, you wouldn't be crying would you?" she looked positively delighted at Inuyasha's obvious distress.

"No!" he yelled, "I ain't cryin!" but this only the made the obvious even more so as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"Aaawww!" purred the girl, "I seem to have broken your spirit! What a shame. You would have been mine to do with as I please once I had taken your powers and Tetsusaiga. But a weakling like you just isn't good enough for someone like me."

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" said the girl, "I'm afraid I couldn't hear you."

"That was the point." Snarled Inuyasha.

"Hhmm…maybe we should get back to the topic of your punishment." The girl paused, feigning intense thought. "Oh, and I should warn you. I've had this job for a long time, so I've pretty much perfected the art of torture. And believe me, after I start, you'll wish you were dead and you'll be awake the whole time."

Inuyasha paled. He stopped struggling and actually began to whimper and whine in fear. He could smell the evil coming off this girl and knew that she was totally serious. But movement in the corner of his eyes made him turn to look. Over to his right, Kagome was stirring. The assassin turned slowly to look at the girl, a smile growing on her face as she did. Inuyasha caught on fast and began to struggle anew.

"No!" he yelled, "Please no! Not her! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her!"

But his words had no effect whatsoever on the girl's face. She picked up a knife that was lying by her foot and slowly stood. Inuyasha began to sob now, pleading and begging the girl not to touch her. But nothing could stop the assassin now. She had her target in sight and nothing could distract her. Nothing that is, except Inuyasha transforming into his full demon form.

Stupid talk with me, myself, and I:

Me-So?

Myself-So what?

I-playing with Piccolo doll

Me-Didn't you guys like it?

Myself-Um, I helped right it…so….um…yeah.

I-Inuyasha doll kills Piccolo doll;I starts crying That wasn't supposed to happen! I liked him too!

Me-?

Myself-?

I-looks around What?


	3. Chapter 3

Me-Sorry this took so long to update people!

Myself-WHAT KIND OF CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT WAS THAT? HOW CAN WE COMPREHEND THE WORLD'S MYSTERIES?

I-Playing with dolls again Wait…I don't get the question. scratches head with Inuyasha doll

Me-sigh That's nothing new.

Abunakkashii Hentai (Dangerous Transformation)

While Inuyasha watched helplessly as the girl walked ever closer to Kagome, something inside him snapped. He let out a monstrous roar, causing the assassin to spin around in surprise. Her eyes widened in fear as his eyes began to turn red with rage. His nails and teeth lengthened and grew sharper than ever. He began to shake uncontrollably as purple marks slowly inched across his cheeks under each eye.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" he howled. His voice had become deep and wild, as though any control he might have had earlier was gone.

"Stay back!" yelled the girl, her face filled with fear. "I'm warning you! If you don't stop this now I'll…"

"You'll what?" Inuyasha growled, a smirk growing on his face. His smile grew as he slowly stood, finally free of the binding enchantments that had rendered him incapable of moving not a minute ago. "It seems the fearless assassin has lost her nerve. Whatever caused this to happen my dear?"

The girl's eyes were as big as dinner plates by now. Her imminent fear was also causing her to power down, thus, diminishing her powers. Her eyes quickly lost their red color and turned back into their chocolate color. Her nails lost their steel quality and slid back into her hands. Her ears, however, stayed as pointed as ever. She pointed at Inuyasha, her mouth open wide.

"You…you…what?...how?..." She stammered, her hands shaking. "I don't believe it! You're just a filthy half-breed! You're only a half-demon!"

"Oh no," said Inuyasha, so quietly that the girl almost missed it, "I am much, much more."

He crouched down low, his hands by his sides. His hackles rose as he snarled at the assassin. Then, he sprang. The girl stumbled back, away from Inuyasha. She tripped and sat down hard. Lucky for her, this made Inuyasha miss his horizontal slash he had aimed at her throat.

He growled. "You can't avoid me forever!" he yelled, frustrated that he had missed such an easy attack.

The girl picked herself up and ran flat out for the forest. Inuyasha howled and followed her as quickly as he could. Very suddenly, the girl turned and threw what appeared to be three small metal balls at the ground in front of Inuyasha. He stopped and stared at them. They were curious items, glowing yellow and shaking like they were going to explode. Which, of course, they did promptly enveloping Inuyasha and the girl in thick gray smoke. He stopped, the smoke blinding him and screwing up his sense of smell so that he was effectively lost in a ten-foot box of smoke.

As he stood still, trying to remember which direction he had come from, three small knives flew past his ear at an incredible speed. He snarled and turned in the direction he thought they had come from.

As he stared through the smoke attempting to discern the shapes, he saw a dark shadow run through the smoke in the peripheral corner of his left eye.

"I caught you!' he yelled triumphantly, slashing through the smoke with his hands.

But the smoke cleared to reveal a bush. Inuyasha gaped at it for a minute before the same strange shadow ran through his vision again, but this time, it was on his right side. He snarled and whirled to attack it…and cut himself on a rock. He stared at the gash on his hand which was bleeding freely. But his distraction cost him.

As he was staring in disbelief at his own blood, two knives whistled through the air and planted themselves firmly in his back.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" he yelled in pain. He collapsed to his knees panting and shaking. He slowly reached up his right hand in an attempt to grasp one of the knives and pull it out, but even breathing was difficult and the amounts of pain he experienced were strong enough to make him fall flat on his face.

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Why yes, I believe I do." said the calm voice of the assassin. How he hated that voice! "I effectively knocked out your companions, feigned fear and power-down to bait you, trapped you in a smoke-screen, and now, I have you."

Blood was quickly spreading across Inuyasha's clothing, dripping onto the ground and staining his face and neck. He could tell the wounds were bad; one of them was definitely stuck in his shoulder blade, the other was most likely buried in his spine.

"Fuck." He cursed as his pain slowly overrode the demon in his body. He gradually began to change back to normal. _"Kagome, now would be the best time to wake up."_

Me-How was THAT?

Myself-Gee, I dunno…the whole "smoke " thing was a lil cheesy if you ask me.

I-making out with Inuyasha doll Wait…can you repeat the question? **kiss, kiss, slobber** I'm a lil busy…

Me-…


	4. Chapter 4

Me-Hey ya'll!

Myself-We're really sorry it took so long for this chapter!

I-tosses dolls in the air WWWEEEEE!

Me/Myself-…………..

I- I'm playing fly, crash, and die. Wanna help?

Me-Oh go suck on your Piccolo doll.

I-I just did.

Myself-Eeeeewwwwwww!

Me-Again I'm really sorry this took so long! I got injured very badly so that's why this was delayed.

Futashika Tamerai (Uncertain Hesitation)

The assassin walked over to Inuyasha. He raised his hands to defend himself, but she knocked him back down to the ground. She bent down and slowly, ever so slowly, pulled the two knives out of his back one at a time. She stood back up and moved back a few steps and stopped. She stood over Inuyasha, just staring at him. She was in the middle of an internal struggle.

'I should just kill him.' Said her rational, assassin side.

'_But he doesn't know it's you.'_ Answered the little girl deep inside her.

'So what? I was hired to do this. This is what I'm supposed to do.'

'_But you can't. You know you can't._

''It's my job!'

'_It's not right.'_

'But I have to do this!'

'_But you love him.'_

As she stood over him, her face rock hard and emotionless despite the turmoil inside her, Inuyasha turned slowly, painfully to face her.

"Well?" he hissed through gritted teeth. "What are you waiting for?"

She decided to stall, to give her time to think.

"I'm debating on whether or not to tell you my name before I kill you." She lied. "It's assassin tradition to tell your victim your name before they die. Since the information is so small and insignificant, for the victim, they never can remember it if they are brought back to life." She paused, and then treated him to her best vampire smile. "Would you like to know my name?"

Inuyasha stared at her, then swallowed hard and said, "…yes."

She grinned evilly at him, drawing out the moment as long as possible, making him visibly more apprehensive.

"All right then." She said with relish, "My name……is Gosuto Ken-Chiko. In case you didn't know Inuyasha, that means The Strong Haunting Arrow. I believe you've heard my name before."

She studied his face carefully, watching for his reaction. She smiled with satisfaction as the painful realization of who she was showed on his face.

"Oh my God." He moaned, his tears starting up again, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. "Oh my God, oh my God…NNOO!" he screamed suddenly, causing Gosuto to flinch in surprise.

She laughed at his obvious misery, gloating over him.

'_Don't do it.'_ Warned the little voice inside her.

With one mental move, she mentally crushed the voice, grinding it into the deep crevices of her mind. She returned to reality and was surprised to find Inuyasha crawling towards her, pushing through his pain, intent on getting to her.

"Please," he moaned, "Gosuto…please. Don't do it. Please…don't you remember me? Please…show mercy, for old time's sake…please."

Gosuto was both pleased and unnerved to see Inuyasha crying and begging for mercy at her feet. Unfortunately, her mind chose this time to begin to have flashbacks; She and Inuyasha as children playing with a little ball, She and Inuyasha as pre-adolescents laughing at their own silly pranks and stupid jokes, The two of them as thirteen year-olds walking through forests together, The two of them not two years previous kis-_'NO!' _she thought, rage and hurt flashing through her, _'Don't think of it! Don't remember!'_

And she once again buried her thoughts deep inside her mind. She looked at Inuyasha again who, by now, had crawled all the way to her bare feet, a huge trail of blood marking where he had crawled.

As she stood there, taking in all that had happened, her anger grew. How dare he beg for her mercy after what he had done to her! How dare he even talk to her after what he put her through! Her eyes began to glow red again as her anger grew. She snarled and yanked herself away from Inuyasha.

"How dare you beg for my mercy!" she yelled, "How can you even talk to me after what you did? The gall!"

Inuyasha flinched at the venom in her voice. He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't know it was this bad. He decided to try and play on her sympathies.

"Gosuto…don't you remember? We were such good friends. All the time we spent together, all those happy nights, our lov-"

"DON'T!" she screamed, kicking out at Inuyasha's face; her foot connected with his mouth, snapping his head backwards and throwing him onto his side. "DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL YOU BASTARD! YOU…YOU…" she found she couldn't go on; the rage and hurt rose in her throat, choking her, making her eyes well up.

She threw back her head and let out a tremendous scream, more like a roar than anything. It was powerful enough to shake the ground. But for every action, there's a positive and negative repercussion. The positive side was that it released most of her anger. The negative was that it woke up Sango and Kagome.


End file.
